


Sinnerman, Where You Gonna Run To?

by orphan_account



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeby is on the run with her girlfriend from prison, Big Mamma. On their way to Las Vegas, they stop at a hotel for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinnerman, Where You Gonna Run To?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a plot and character from the Bluth Family Twitter RP, although easily readable as lesbian OC/Maeby porn if you desire to do that.

It’s late at night by the time Maeby and Big Mamma arrive at the Motel 6 just outside of the Vegas strip. As they tumble in carrying all of their worldly possessions in six bags, Maeby darts her eyes suspiciously around the room and out the window. It’s not California yet, but it’s a hell of a lot closer to home than Mexico.

She drops her suitcases onto the greasy carpet next to Big Mamma’s, then gives her a sly smile. Big Mamma is taller than her, and curvier everywhere, but she gives easily when Maeby pushes her up against the wall. Maeby’s hand slides up the back of Big Mamma’s neck and into her thick, dark hair. She can feel it swish against her wrist as she tilts her fiance’s mouth to her own to give her a sloppy kiss. Maeby has never been a crier, preferring to air her frustrations with rebellion and daring, and it fills her with adrenaline to know that someone tough and sturdy like Big Mamma is pliable in her soft hands.

She wraps her left hand around Big Mamma’s waist, and pushes her into the wall with her whole body, their bodies mashing together pleasantly. Maeby hadn’t ever considered breasts as a thing she might enjoy before prison, but now there’s a pair resting just below her neck and she kisses deeper at the thought of seeing them bare. Big Mamma’s wearing far too many clothes. They could die at any minute and it’s unfair that she has to wear any at all ever because of that, but Maeby is also enjoying kissing her too much to come up for air and say they should strip immediately.

It’s Big Mamma who pulls away after a long while. Maeby’s mouth feels empty without her tongue, and she makes an indignant, deprived noise. She takes Maeby’s face in her hands.

“You ok, baby?” she asks, running her calloused thumb across Maeby’s lips. She tilts her forehead down to touch Maeby’s. She sighs, touches Big Mamma’s cheek, and reminds herself that it’s ok to be vulnerable.

“Not ready to go home. Everything just feels fucked right now. More than usual,” she says.

“Let Big Mamma take care of you,” she says. She plants a kiss on Maeby’s nose, gentle and tender. “You have so many freckles, Little Mamma. Why haven’t I ever spent time trying to count them all up?”

Big Mamma pulls away a little, and uses her index finger to hook off her high heels. Maeby, sensing her cue, kicks off her sneakers and socks and sits down on the (probably flea-ridden) bed.

“It’s probably because they’re everywhere. It would take forever to count them,” says Maeby. Her heart swells a thousand times as Big Mamma scans her body with warmth in her eyes that is too good to be directed at her. She sits down next to Maeby on the bed, tilts Maeby’s chin towards her own, and gives her a gentle kiss on the mouth. Maeby pulls away, falls back onto the bed, and scoots back towards the pillows. She fans her hair out the pillow in the way that she knows Big Mamma likes it, and waggles her eyebrows in a way she hopes is both goofy and seductive. Big Mamma laughs and scrambles up the bed. She straddles Maeby, and cups her cheek.

“Let’s start with the ones on your face,” she says. She leans down and presses slow kisses onto the freckles showering the bridge of Maeby’s nose. Maeby urges her to hurry by rubbing her knee seductively between Big Mamma’s legs. Big Mamma’s breath hitches a bit, and her kisses feel more pressured, but she has good restraint no doubt learned from years in prison, and she does not speed up at Maeby’s urging. Instead, she makes sure to cover Maeby’s whole face in deliberately slow kisses. Her fingers tuck themselves under Maeby’s shirt, fanning across her stomach. Maeby can feel herself getting wet as her fingers make their way up to her breasts. She moans when Big Mamma cups her breast on top of her bra, stroking steadily, now kissing her neck.

Maeby leans up to remove Big Mamma’s shirt and bra. Her bare torso in the moonlight is like old bronze, glimmering and brown and indented with scars that make Maeby wonder at her past. She removes her own shirt and bra too, half naked now, and kisses Big Mamma deeply. Her bare chest crushes against her lover’s with wonderful friction. She rolls Big Mamma’s nipple in between her middle and index finger, sqeezing and pushing on her breast as she sucks hickeys into her neck. Big Mamma moans quietly, so Maeby sucks harder, thrusting against her thigh. Maeby’s body feels tight and strung up on wire, and it’s unacceptable that Big Mamma is slow and quiet when they could die and-

“Maeby, honey, slow down. Lean back,” she says breathlessly. “We’re gonna take our time tonight. If we die, we die, ok? Do you want to remember a quickie as our last hurrah if we get gunned down tomorrow?”

Maeby shakes her head no, and leans back down on the pillows. Big Mamma gives her a sad smile, and buries her face in Maeby’s chest. Her fingers clutch in Big Mamma’s hair, no doubt leaving scratch marks as she tongues closer and closer to Maeby’s right nipple. After she reaches it, she moves her hand up to Maeby’s left breast and begins squeezing it as she thrusts rhythmically into her thigh and sucks on her nipple. Maeby thrusts back into Big Mamma’s knee. The sensations are almost overwhelming, and she feels her insides tightening up, her pussy becoming slicker.

“If you make me come inside my clothes, I’ll kill you before the cops find us,” she gasps.

Big Mamma laughs. she unbuttons Maeby’s shorts and pulls them off along with her underwear. Likewise, Maeby yanks down Big Mamma’s skirt. She shimmies out of it, and throws all of the clothes onto the floor.

“So young and so angry,” she says, gazing hungrily at Maeby’s naked body. Her right palm sits on Maeby’s pubic mound, and she thrusts slowly, pushing at the skin and moving further and further down to her pussy as she thrusts her hand. Soon her palm is moving directly against Maeby’s clit, her fingers threaded through Maeby’s short pubic hair, her work methodiacal. Maeby thrusts back against her palm, the slick friction so good that it’s nearly painful.

Big Mamma slips her index finger inside Maeby, thrusting her palm more powerfully and rubbing against the top wall of her vagina. She curves her fingers slightly when Maeby’s body responds by becoming slicker, applying firmer pressure to a spot on her insides that’s making Maeby’s eyes almost roll back into the insides of her head. She can feel her orgasm building, like heat radiating from the spot. She tries to not move, to savor the feeling of Big Mamma moving inside her.

“God- I’m so close, Big Mamma.”

Big Mamma responds by lacing her hand in Maeby’s. Her thrusts become long, slow pulls that make Maeby’s insides feel like they’re burning as she grows tighter and tighter and tighter. The urge to thrust back, to feel her fast and deep is almost impossible to ignore, but she holds fast, allowing Big Mamma to give her an orgasm when she’s good and ready. And she’s so- she’s so- so-so-

She comes in a wave that resonates across her whole body, shocking her with how powerful it is as her body seizes up. Big Mamma continues thrusting intently until the aftershocks are done and Maeby is left gasping and gelatinous.

Big Mamma stares at her, pleased even without her orgasm. After regaining some of her senses, Maeby decides that that is a fact that should not remain true for long. She pushes Big Mamma down onto the bed, and heads straight downstairs. She’s wet already, and slick against Maeby’s hands as she slides her middle finger against Big Mamma’s clit. Maeby lays kisses along the edge of Big Mamma’s belly button as she slips her middle finger inside her. She loves being inside Big Mamma, loves feeling her ridges and the complex responsive skin of her vagina. She curves her finger along the inside wall, near her clit and right where she knows Big Mamma likes it, and curls and uncurls her finger against it with firm pressure. Sooner than she thinks will happen, she feels Big Mamma tighten around her finger and hears her cry out choppy expletives. She pulls out of her when Big Mamma’s vagina relaxes, and allows herself to flop onto Big Mamma’s chest as if she were someone much younger and far less tough.

Neither of them speak for the rest of the night, but Maeby knows that neither of them sleep either because she feels Big Mamma become tense against her every time she hears cars and voices pass by outside their window.


End file.
